The New Flesh of Konoha
by xXsoheesenjuXx
Summary: Their is a new boy and girl who just moved to konoha and they are starting school but will they stay their or go back to the Village Hidden in the Rain because of the Akatsuki. Pairings:NejiTen,NaruOC,GaaraOC,SasuSaku,ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1: New in Town

_**Hello every one this is my first fanfiction hope you like it , it was kinda easy to write sense i read alot of fanfictions about this like this .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , I own only own Mizu and Cori Hono , Sohee Senju , and Saki Uchiha but i don't own senju and uchiha because it is apart of naruto.**_

* * *

_ Chapter 1_

_Mizu**(1)** and her brother Cori**(2)**Hono**(3)** just moved to Konoha. Mizu is starting 9__th__ grade while her older brother Cori is starting 11__th__ grade._

_At School Office_

_They walk in the Academy and they see an office door that says Tsunade on it and they walk in to get their schedules for their first day of school the next day._

_Apartment Complex _

_They walked to the 3__rd__ floor to their apartment they rented. They walked in and sat down at the table in their new dining room._

" _Do you think we will fit in." Mizu signed_

"_well we'll see tomorrow." He suggested_

_The next day they got dressed Mizu was wearing a yellow half shirt that said smile on it and some sky blue shorts with rips in them and with some yellow converse, Cori was wearing a white T-shirt some jeans and Jordans._

_Mizu walks to class and her 1st hour's teachers name is Kakashi Sensei, she takes her seat. _

_Cori walks to class and his 1st hour's teachers name is Jraiya Sensei, he takes his seat._

_People started to stare a the new kids all the way up until lunch._

_At lunch Mizu and Cori sit together and then an emo boy and girl came up to them._

_" Hi I'm Gaara and this is Sohee Senju." He said with expression_

* * *

**_So i hoped you liked it and please review and like it and i will do chapter 2 soon bye my Naruto Fans._**

**_and also send me request on what i should add in chapter 2 and any characters you have in mind that i should use as well._**

**_(1) Mizu means water._**

**_(2) Cori means ice._**

**_(3) hono means flames._**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Hello every one this is my first fanfiction hope you like it , it was kinda easy to write sense i read alot of fanfictions about this like this .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , I own only own Mizu and Cori Hono , Sohee Senju , and Saki Uchiha but i don't own senju and uchiha because it is apart of naruto**_

_**Also i dont own the Rebecca Black song "It's Friday"**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_"Hi I'm Mizu and this is my brother Cori it's nice to meet you Gaara and Sohee." she said happily that someone was talking to her._

_"Well we are supposed to be your guides for school so here we are,oh and did you find your classes ok." Sohee said alittle confused_

_"Well I did." Cori added "Oh I forgot we want you to meet our friends." Sohee added_

_"Follow me." as they walk the way she asked._

_"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Saki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga , Hinata Hyuuga , Tenten , Kyuubi Uzumaki , and Itachi Uchiha ." Gaara said with excitement._

_"Nice to meet you I'm Cori and this my shy sister Mizu." Cori said laughing and shaking their hands_

_"Want to come to my house for a party." Naruto said_

_"Sure." Cori said before Mizu had input." "What time should we come." Cori said_

_"6:00 P.M and wear something nice." as Naruto looked at Mizu and smiled._

_At Home_

_"It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend." Cori Shouted as he entered the room

_"I can't believe we are going to a High School party on our first day of school." Mizu added_

* * *

**_so i hoped you liked it and please review and like it and i will do chapter 3 soon bye my Naruto Fans._**

**_and also send me request on what i should add in chapter 3 and any characters you have in mind that i should use as well._**


	3. Chapter 3: Party

_**Hello every one this is my first fanfiction hope you like it , it was kinda easy to write sense i read alot of fanfictions about this like this .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , I own only own Mizu and Cori Hono , Sohee Senju , and Saki Uchiha but i don't own senju and uchiha because it is apart of naruto**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_When they got to the party they started to freak out people were dancing on table tops,kissing and people jumping into the pool basicly the party was a Project X party all over again. When Mizu was trying to find Naruto she bumped into Sasuke or should I say the "King".**(A\N: Don't think that I don't like Sasuke just not fan girl crazy.**_

_"Hn" Sasuke said with a rude tone._

_"Oh hi Sasuke I didn't see you there." Mizu said panicking Do you know where Naruto is._

_"Hn"_

_"Ok never mind."_

_"Wait did you say you wanted to know where Naruto was."_

_"Yeah...wait...why?"_

_"Well as you can see here Naruto is in the pool."_

_"NANI." she said with curiosity Why is Naruto in the pool I thought that was a kid with blond hair._

_"Well you thought wrong...wait why don't you join him."_

_"Ummm..."_

_She walks over to the pool and stands over it when Sasuke comes behind her and pushes her into the pool where Naruto is._

_"WHAT THE **** BRO." she said with anger and hate._

_"Hn." and he just walks into the crowd of people._

_"Hey so you came."_

_"Yeah. Did you see what that BAKA Sasuke did just now?"_

_"Yeah he's a total TEME."_

_"So Naruto why are you in the pool and not enjoying the party?"_

_"Well you see I really didn't want to have a party for birthday so I decided to be an out cast of my own party and they didn't even have ramen." he said with disappiontment._

_"Well why don't you and me go to Ichiraku Ramen together?"_

_"Sure I'll pay."_

_"No Naruto it's on me sense I didn't get you a birthday present."_

_"Ok Ichiraku Ramen here we come."_

* * *

**_so i hoped you liked it and please review and like it and i will do chapter 4 soon bye my Naruto Fans._**

**_and also send me request on what i should add in chapter 4 and any characters you have in mind that i should use as well._**


	4. Chapter 4: Ramen Shop With Naru

_**Hello every one this is my first fanfiction hope you like it , it was kinda easy to write sense i read alot of fanfictions about this like this .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , I own only own Mizu and Cori Hono , Sohee Senju , and Saki Uchiha but i don't own senju and uchiha because it is apart of naruto.**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_When they arrived to Ichiraku Ramen they sat at a booth together._

_"So Naruto what do you want?" Mizu asked_

_"I want Pork Ramen what do you want?"_

_"Oh me I don't want any thing right now and I'm not Hungry."_

_"Come on." as he touched he hand and she just stared at him then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips and she started to kiss him back and when it was over she took out her money and ran out of the ramen shop. _

_She got back to the party when Cori was standing in front of the house._

_"Hey Cori."_

_"WTH were you?"_

_"Oh me I just went to the ramen shop with ummm...Naruto."_

_"Oh really do you like him or some thing."_

_"NO!" as she just remembered that Naruto kissed her and she liked it._

_"Thats a total lie sense you guys went to the Ramen Shop alone and nobody else...wait where is he?"_

_Out of no were Naruto came up to Mizu and said "Hey guys." as he put his arm around her shoulder._

_"So you guys together?" Cori asked_

_"NANI?"_

_"Come on don't deny it." Naruto said_

_"WTH are you talking about all you did was kiss me half way to death?"_

_"And I'm going to do it again."he leaned in to kiss Mizu but Mizu slapped him and ran off and disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

**_so i hoped you liked it and please review and like it and i will do chapter 5 soon bye my Naruto Fans._**

**_and also send me request on what i should add in chapter 5 and any characters you have in mind that i should use as well._**


	5. Chapter 5: WHERE IS MIZU? Part 1

_**Hello every one this is my first fanfiction hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , I own only own Mizu and Cori Hono , Sohee Senju , and Saki Uchiha.**_

_ Chapter 5_

_The next day at school Naruto was looking all over the place for Mizu but she was nowhere to be found so he stuck with his last resort to ask Cori where she was so he went up to Cori and said_

"_Do you know where Mizu is?"_

"_No she didn't come to school today."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well that little ensudent that happened yesterday."_

_"Oh but I need to tell her I'm sorry I just want to make things right."_

_"Why don't you come with me to my house to tell her?"_

_"Sure."_

_When Naruto and Cori got to the apartment they walked in and figured out that Mizu was not their._

_"WTH is Mizu." Cori said shaking_

_"Maybe she went to get some ramen cus thats what I want right now."_

_"Naruto this no laughing matter we need to find out where she is."_

_"But how?"_

_"You know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"Call up some friends ."_

_"Oh yeah...Who should I call...wait I got it I'll call TEME and Hyuuga."_

_Naruto starts to call Sasuke and Neji on 3 way._

_Neji: What the hell do you want Naruto?_

_Sasuke: What is it Dobe?_

_Naruto: I need your help._

_After Naruto called they hurried up and got to Cori's house which was down the block where they were at. But what they didn't know was that she was at a friends house._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mizu was at home bord out of her freaking mind when she left the house and started to walk around the village but when she started getting tired she wanted to go home but she was lost and luckly Sohee the girl that was suppose to tour her around school found her and invited her to her house for a sleepover with Tenten,Sakura,Hinata and her brother who was their as well and his name is Nagato but they call him "PAIN" no one knows why through._

_"Hey did you guys skip school too?"she asked_

_"Yeah we did but what kind of girl like you skips school?" Sohee asked_

_"Oh its nothing."she said_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Sasuke,Cori,Naruto and Neji walked down the street when they saw PAIN who was Sohee's brother._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
